


Precious Waves

by badwolfkaily



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, SO MUCH FLUFF, So much angst, Soft Villanelle - Freeform, all the tears, soft Eve, villanelle is such a romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: Their days together felt like they would never end, like they were wrapped up in their own little bubble and nothing could touch them.
Relationships: Eve Polastri & Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villaneve - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Precious Waves

_ “She stole my heart _

_ with a lip graze on an earlobe _

_ lingered on a whisper, ‘don’t leave’.”  _

_ -Atticus _

Their days together felt like they would never end, like they were wrapped up in their own little bubble and nothing could touch them. Eve would wake and admire the way the sun hit Villanelle’s blonde hair and how innocent it made her appear even though she knew otherwise. 

She’d push a strand of hair behind her ear gently and softly whisper, “I love you.”

Villanelle would smile softly in her sleep and cuddle closer and Eve vowed she’d save her, she’d never help be free of the Twelve. She’d do everything in her power to make sure no one ever hurt her again.

Despite how they tried to kill each other, leaving scars on each other's bodies so intimately that it felt like there was a string connecting them together. In the end they saved each other, Villanelle helped Eve see that there was so much more to see with her life. She made her feel beautiful and young and worthwhile and she believed it. Villanelle discovered a part of herself so buried in darkness she didn’t know she could ever be allowed in the light.

Eve’s favorite part of the morning was cooking Villanelle breakfast, well unless they woke each other up in quite the pleasurable way. 

Sometimes Eve would feed her as Villanelle would read the news to her and put her own little spin on it, causing Eve to laugh every time. Villanelle got a part time job at a flower shop down the street and although they knew how dangerous it was for her to be out in the open they both wanted to have a normal life if even just for a little while. On Eve’s days off she’d come meet her for lunch and then again when she closed up for the day and they’d walk home holding hands.

Oh, what these hands have done to each other, to others.

Dinner would always be waiting for Villanelle when she got home, the bouquet of flowers Villanelle gave her at lunch set on the table, and she’d hum with happiness as she ate it all. After Villanelle would drag Eve into the living room where they’d dance like there wasn’t a care in the world, Villanelle giving her a twirl and dipping her.

_ Always the charmer. _

Eve would wonder how much time they would have left together and she’d have these bouts of suddenly clinging to Villanelle like she might disappear.

“Please don’t ever leave me,” Eve would bury her face in her neck, “I don’t think I could handle it.”

“I’m never leaving you, Eve, promise,” Villanelle would worship her body all night just to reassure her that she was there and never going anywhere.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Villanelle would whisper into her skin like an invisible tattoo.

Eve would wake 30 minutes later to find Villanelle out on the balcony looking at the stars, “I hate when you do that,” Eve would come and sit beside her.

“Sorry, I didn’t think you’d wake anytime soon, I thought I had tired you out,” Villanelle would smirk.

They’d sit in comfortable silence, Eve resting her head on Villanelle’s shoulder, threading her fingers through the blondes, “What are you thinking about?”

Looking up at the sky Villanelle sighed, “My father once told me that if you saw a shooting star you should make a wish. So I was searching for shooting stars.”

Eve wrapped her arms around the blonde's arm, “Oh? And what do you want to wish for so badly?”

“To be free. No more worries. Care free. I just want to live a normal life with you, Eve,” tears formed in her eyes, “I feel like time is running out.”

Eve cupped her face and brought her gaze to meet her own, “I’m not going to let anything happen to you, V. I’m doing everything I can to bring down the Twelve or at least to make it so they never bother you again.”

Villanelle’s lip trembled and she buried her face in Eve’s hair and wished so hard for their little mundane life to stay the way it was and no matter how much Eve reassured her though she felt like her time was almost up.

“Come to bed, it’s getting chilly out here,” Eve stood and reached her hand out for Villanelle to grasp.

That same hand that reached out to her time and time again, the same hand that left the scar on her stomach. Villanelle grabbed it with hope and let herself be led back to their bed where Eve ran her own course of worshiping Villanelle’s body, reassuring her that she was loved and that there wasn’t anything to be afraid of.

Eve didn’t think the day would come so soon, she really thought they’d have more time. They’d been working around the clock bringing down the Twelve, little by little. But she wasn’t fast enough.

She went to have lunch with Villanelle at her work one day and found the shop a mess, vases broken, flowers strewn everywhere...blood. Panic filled her, “Villanelle!?”

A whimper came from behind the counter and she rushed to its sound but it was just the shop owner, “What happened?”

“Some men came in and took her, she put up a fight, she pushed me behind the counter to keep me safe. They just took her.”

Eve called it in so that the shop owner could at least get looked at but then Eve was out the door and searching. She searched for days, with no sleep, while they fought to bring down the last of the Twelve.

_ “After you left, _

_ nothing made _

_ any sense: it felt like _

_ the world was ending, _

_ yet the sun kept rising _

_ day after day.” _

_ -faraway _

Sleepless nights, nights where she’d breath in Villanelle’s side of the bed even as her scent slowly faded away. Angry nights where she’d drink and break things and scream, “You promised you’d never leave me!”

It took months to bring down the last of the Twelve, at least they think they have. But still she couldn’t get any answers of Villanelle’s whereabouts. 

“She’s dead. We killed her. You know she was screaming your name at the end,” the woman smirked at the anger that flashed across Eve’s face, “Such a beautiful monster she was, you made her weak.”

Eve had heard enough and hit the woman across the face, “She was more human than you’ll ever be.”

And with that it was all done, but Eve felt so empty, her other half was missing. A storm raged within her and she felt like there wasn’t any point in anything anymore if Villanelle’s laughter wasn’t surrounding her. She couldn’t give her a funeral because Oksana had already died in prison, there was no way to find what the Twelve had done with her body.

So Eve’s days blended together, Carolyn gave her a time off to deal and after helping bring down the Twelve it was well needed. Eve would check in on the flower shop owner, buy the bouquet of flowers that Villanelle got for her. Put them on the kitchen table and some days she could almost, almost pretend Villanelle was there.

On an especially cold morning while sipping her coffee and staring out her window at the world that dimmed without her light in it, this black and white world. She heard the doorbell ring, as soon as she answered nobody was there but on the doorstep laid a bouquet of flowers with a letter attached, a rose gold ring falling out as she pulled out the letter inside.

_ “My wish is for you to find me, my little shooting star. Just follow the aurora.” -xo _

Eve gasped, muffling a sob with her hand and she read and reread the note multiple times, tracing the letters with her finger tips like she could almost feel their warmth. Putting the ring on her wedding finger she knew it was a promise meant for only her.

It didn’t take her too long to realize where she was meant to go, she promised her Alaska once upon a time. But where in Alaska she had no idea until Konstantin slipped her a clue. It was the least he could do for her after she also helped free him as well from the grips of the Twelve.

She landed in Fairbanks, Alaska, said to be one of the best places to see the Aurora Borealis. She rented a car and followed her GPS, it wasn’t in the middle of nowhere but it was in its own private part of nature. She came to a cute cabin that overlooked a lake, so many windows she knew the sun would catch Villanelle’s hair in the morning like always.

When she reached the front steps she was greeted with the voice she’d been longing to hear for months, “You found me, my love”

Eve looked up through blurry eyes at a hand outstretched to her also wearing a matching rose gold ring. The brunette wavered like if she reached out and she really wasn’t there her heart would break all over again. 

Instead Villanelle was cupping her face and kissing her with such a fierceness that there would be no mistaking how alive and right there Villanelle was.

They broke apart gasping for air, a broken sob escaping from Eve’s lips. Clutching onto Villanelle as if her life depended on it. 

“How? They said you were dead.”

“Well, I was, technically. I did die or at least to them I did. You know that little trick Juliet did in Romeo + Juliet to make it look like she had died but really she had just drunk a magic potion to make her look like she had died? It was a little like that. Of course, I did go through quite the torture before all that,” Villanelle smirked as she nursed a bruised rib and a gunshot to the shoulder.

Eve could see the tiredness that had once shown on Villanelle’s face was finally leaving, she didn’t have to fight anymore, she could finally rest. She could finally live the life she wanted to live.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t contact you sooner. I needed people to believe I had really died. But to be honest I didn’t think I’d ever make it out alive,” Villanelle led her to the swing on the porch and sat them both down on it.

“That woman, she said, they killed you. That you, that you screamed my name at the end,” Eve sniffled.

“Oh, I did, you were all that kept me going Eve. Through all that torture, I almost gave up, but just saying your name gave me courage and strength to keep going. I knew they had no intention of letting me go free, nobody turn’s their back on the Twelve. But a doctor they had on hand took pity on me and helped me fake my death. Konstantin helped me a little,” Villanelle took her hand in hers and kissed her ring finger.

Eve marveled at how different Villanelle looked, definitely still her Villanelle but maybe just a little bit wiser, a little bit more alive. And the world was in color again for Eve, her world was not gone. Eve brushed her thumb over an almost healed scab on her cheek, “Promise me you’ll never leave me again.”

“I don’t know, Eve, I’m a free woman now. I could go anywhere. I’ll have to check with the missus,” Villanelle laughed.

Oh, how Eve had missed that laughter. But she playfully hit Villanelle’s shoulder eliciting a groan from the blonde as she clutched at her shoulder.

“Oh, my god, I’m so sorry!” Eve panicked and put her hands up like she might break glass.

“It’s okay, Eve, the fact that it hurts and I feel it, it means I’m still alive. Here you are always reminding me how alive I am,” Villanelle reached up and gathered her hands in her own, “You’ve saved me in more ways than I can possibly thank you for.”

And Eve just kissed her gently and she cried silently, holding her close, running her fingers through the soft hair she missed so much.

“I didn’t think it was possible to miss someone as much as I’ve missed you. How could you fit yourself into my life so well to the point where you were my life?”

Villanelle nuzzled her cheek, “We’re just meant for each other I suppose,” Villanelle kissed her cheek, “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere, you’re stuck with me. You found me after all.”

Eve straightened up, “I’ll always find you. Whether your stubborn ass wants me to or not.”

Villanelle giggles, reaching her hand out for Eve to take, “Come, let me show you the bedroom.”

“Really, Villanelle?”

“Hey, I just figured you could use a nap since you flew all this way for little ol’ me.”

Eve enjoyed her days in the sun with Villanelle, when winter came though they headed back to London. They moved into a new house, Eve got a chicken, Villanelle got a new job at a different flower shop. Turns out she really enjoys arranging flowers for people. She finds it interesting, watching people buy flowers for different occasions. 

And they go back to their little bubble, where it's just the two of them. In their little home, their little world, Eve promises she’ll do whatever she can to protect that smile on Villanelle’s face and Villanelle promises she’ll never leave her side. Laughing, loving, eating, fucking, arguing, dancing….living.

_ “No matter where I go _

_ my eyes will never stop _

_ searching for you… _

_ I am looking for the _

_ other half of my soul.” _

_ -N.R. Hart _

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
